Atrapado y sin salida
by Yasumitora
Summary: Kakashi e Itachi. Un plan. Una piscina. Un Iruka un tanto inocente. ¿Resultado? - KakaIruIta ¡YAOI! -Solo adultos-


---

° Autor/a: Nittah ( UminoIrukaKakawaii )

° Titulo: Atrapado y sin salida.

° Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en este Fan fiction son propiedad de © Masashi Kishimoto.

° Pareja: Kakashi x Iruka x Itachi.

° Contiene: [YAOI!][Lemon][Orgías][AU][Crack!Pairing][100% PWP][+18]

° Resumen:

Kakashi e Itachi. Un plan. Una piscina. Un Iruka un tanto inocente. ¿Resultado?

* * *

_Atrapado y sin salida._

.

.

.

— ¡Kakashi! Decídete de una buena vez; estas conmigo ¿Si o no? —un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y mirada de igual color, presionaba a su amigo para llevar a cabo una excitante misión.

—Hum… —lo que su compañero quería hacer era algo muy peligroso. Tenía que pensarlo un poco más. Sin duda iba a pasar uno de los mejores ratos de su vida, pero era muy arriesgado... ¿Que si alguien los descubría? ¿Y si _esa persona_ no quería? ¿Tendrían que obligarlo?... Tenían que meditarlo un poco más.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Tienes tantas ganas como yo de hacerlo! —el chico de casi un metro ochenta, y de cabello color plateado, sabia que su amigo tenia razón. Desde el primer día en que había visto a ese chico, pensó que debía ser suyo. El solo hecho de ver esa piel dorada llena de gotitas de sudor luego de los entrenamientos, le hacia agua la boca. Definitivamente tenia que tenerlo. Lo malo, era que iba a tener que compartirlo. Y nada mas ni nada menos que con Uchiha Itachi.

—Esta bien. Tú ganas —aceptó finalmente—. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—Hoy —su compañero lo quedo mirando extrañado—. Hoy, luego de las prácticas de baloncesto —el de ojos negros miró al peliplata—. Y si se te ocurre faltar, mejor para mí; así no tengo que compartirlo.

— ¡Ni lo pienses!... El va a ser mío… —lo último lo había dicho en un susurro. Su amigo ya le había dado la espalda y se disponía a irse. El muy cínico de seguro no tendría ningún problema en arrebatarle de la peor forma la inocencia a su dulce delfincito... Y el tampoco los tendría, aunque no sintiera únicamente deseo.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en todas esas cosas. Ahora tenía que volver a clases, y concentrarse un poco en sus estudios. Su "victima" por suerte, iba a otra división, le llevaba cuatro años al chico; era mucho mas bajo que el, y su carácter era mas dulce y sereno.

Solo faltaban un par de horas. Un par de horas más y podría disfrutar de ese cuerpo con el que cientos de veces había soñado.

---

— ¡Kakashi-kun! —esa voz. Amaba ese tono cariñoso con el que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Iruka-kun, ¿Estas listo para que te enseñemos a jugar baloncesto? —dijo el peliplata, pareciendo emocionado. Tratando de ocultar un poco su nerviosismo.

—Claro hombre... Pero... Falta Itachi-san... Que raro... El jamás llega tarde.

—No te preocupes por ese baka, de seguro ya esta por venir —el mas bajo asintió con la cabeza, y juntos, se quedaron en silencio, esperando a su amigo.

Umino Iruka. Su objetivo. _Su víctima_. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio había quedado hipnotizado por su sonrisa y su belleza salvaje y peculiar. Su cabello era color caoba y sus ojos color chocolate. La piel de Iruka poseía un matiz bronceado que te hacia querer tocarla, y parecía tan suave al tacto... Los rasgos de su rostro eran finos y delicados, a la vez que masculinos. Su cuerpo era mucho mas chico que el de el, tenia una figura estética y se podía decir que frágil. No parecía tener quince años, cualquiera le daría doce. Como máximo.

Lo más curioso y atrayente del delfín, era la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro de mejilla a mejilla. Cuando se sonrojaba, dicha marca sobresaltaba un poco mas, pareciendo de un color mas claro. Kakashi adoraba ponerlo nervioso y en situaciones incomodas, puesto que babeaba cada vez que las mejillas de su amigo se tornaban color carmín.

Hatake fué sacado súbitamente de sus pensamientos por Itachi, que había hecho acto de aparición.

—Si ya están listos, vámonos —el de ojos negros, ni se había molestado en saludar al castaño, mucho menos al peliplata.

Las clases de basketball empezaron. Los tres amigos estaban en el mismo grupo. Iruka era el más inexperto, ya que nunca había participado en ese juego, y tampoco era que le agradara mucho, su amigo Itachi lo había casi obligado a que jugara. Tenía bastante tiempo libre y era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos dos. Kakashi Hatake era tranquilo y agradable, un poco antipático a veces, mientras que Uchiha Itachi, era engreído y un poco más sociable que el otro. Solían tener discusiones, pero nunca llegaban a nada serio.

Lo bueno era que el entrenador Jiraiya, había enseñado bastante bien a Iruka. Logró encestar cuatro tiros de cinco lanzamientos. Su estatura mediana-baja no había resultado ser ningún problema. Jiraiya, orgulloso, le decía que "era su mejor alumno" e Iruka se sonrojaba y le decía que había sido pura coincidencia, y así, paso la hora de prácticas. Todos reían y disfrutaban del entrenamiento junto con sus compañeros y amigos. Menos uno… Un muchacho de azabaches cabellos que planeaba una y otra vez como hacer para que nadie se enterara de lo que iba a suceder después de las prácticas.

Su mente fría y calculadora ya tenía el plan perfecto. Solo faltaba llevar a su presa y a su cómplice al lugar donde llevaría acabo su asombrosa y lujuriosa hazaña.

Hora y media mas tarde, ya nadie quedaba en el estadio de basketball. Excepto ellos tres. Las clases habían terminado. Los profesores se habían ido, al igual que los alumnos. Kakashi estaba un poco nervioso. Itachi rozaba la ansiedad. E Iruka... Iruka estaba agotado. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que recordaba haber hecho tanto ejercicio.

Sus músculos estaban hechos trizas. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, hasta todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad. Sin duda habían sido las horas más trabajosas de toda su vida, pero se había divertido. Extrañamente, Kakashi, que siempre tenía energías, no había hecho casi nada, e Itachi, no se había esforzado tanto, a duras penas había trotado un par de metros. El entrenador lo había notado primero que todos. Ellos dos, le decían que hoy no estaban de muy buen humor para entrenar.

Esto le había parecido un poco extraño al moreno. Ya que había sido su amigo Itachi quien lo había animado a participar. Quien sabe... A lo mejor hoy no tenían muchas ganas de jugar baloncesto. A Iruka le parecía imposible en el caso de Itachi, el siempre sobresalía y siempre era el mejor de la clase en todo.

Tomo su botella de agua y bebió de ella. Los otros dos lo miraron atentos. Itachi aprovechó que el delfín estaba distraído para pasarle un papel al de cabellos plateados. Este lo tomó rápidamente. Y disimulando todo lo que podía, lo leyó:

_"Tenemos que llevarlo a la piscina central. Iremos a las duchas y tendrás que ingeniártelas para convencerlo de que las tuberías no funcionan. Cuando estemos en la piscina comenzaremos...No falles baka."_

Kakashi le envió una mirada de reproche y estaba por objetar, cuando Iruka se acerco y le pregunto si se encontraba bien. Con lo nervioso que estaba, dijo a duras penas un "Bien" no convenciendo mucho al castaño, y haciéndole rodar los ojos a Itachi.

El ambiente estaba muy caluroso y su entrenamiento había sido muy duro. Por lo que Iruka había sugerido que se bañaran en las duchas. El Hatake entonces supo cual predecible era su compañero. Finalmente los tres decidieron que irían a ducharse.

Kakashi recordó lo que el Uchiha le había dicho. Así que apresuró el paso y fue él que llegó primero al baño de caballeros. Iruka e Itachi llegaron tranquilamente unos segundos mas tarde, y vieron salir del baño al peliplateado...

—Chicos. Lamento informarles que las duchas no funcionan.

— ¿Que?

—Lo que escuchaste Iruka-kun. No funcionan —volvió a decir Kakashi.

— ¿Y tu como sabes? —dijo el Umino.

—Ya trate de abrirlas. Y no sale ni una gota.

— ¿De ninguna de ellas? —preguntó esta vez Itachi.

—De ninguna.

—Que mal... ¿Ahora que haremos? —decía el moreno rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Porque no vamos a la piscina?

La sugerencia de Itachi no sonaba nada mal. En esta época del año de seguro la piscina de la escuela debía estar llena, y el agua debía estar perfecta, debido al calor que había hecho en todo el día.

—A mi no me parece mala idea —dijo Kakashi.

—A mi tampoco —le siguió Iruka.

—Entonces vámonos.

El azabache sonrió interiormente. Su plan estaba yendo a la perfección. Iruka estaba muy cansado como para oponerse. Kakashi y el tenían todas las de ganar.

—Bien. Llegamos —dijo el menor de todos..

La piscina era enorme, y estaba completamente llena. Tenía unos tres metros de profundidad en la parte onda y en la baja un metro veinte. Estaba techada y solo había una puerta para salir de aquel lugar. La cual Itachi se encargo de cerrar sin que el castaño se diese cuenta.

El moreno se saco la playera que tenia puesta, al igual que sus zapatillas y calcetines. Quedando solamente en sus shorts negros. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo que el para quedar en iguales condiciones. Iruka fue el primero en zambullirse en el agua al estilo bomba. Los otros dos esperaron pacientemente a que el Umino saliera a tomar aire.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Que les sucede? El agua esta deliciosa... ¿Por que no se meten? —Iruka veía extrañado a sus compañeros con solo la cabeza fuera del agua. Vio como sus amigos se miraron por el rabillo de los ojos y lo miraron a el... ¿Que le sucedía a ese par?

Al fin los dos decidieron meterse lentamente en la piscina. Kakashi fue el que mas se acercó a Iruka. Este lo miraba extrañado. El peliplata extendió un brazo y tomo al castaño por la nuca, hundiéndolo de repente en el agua, para sacarlo casi inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios haces?!

—Jajaja... ¡Nada!, te veías muy tenso Iruka-kun.

— ¿A si?

Iruka había captado el juego de su amigo y se abalanzo contra este para poder hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho a el. Pasaron así unos quince minutos, en los que Iruka había quedado aún más fatigado de lo que ya estaba, y Kakashi estaba igual o con más energías que antes. Itachi solo se había limitado a observar todo desde una distancia segura, guardando todas sus energías para lo que se vendría.

En uno de esos arrebates en los que el peliplata trataba de hundir al castaño. Lo hizo más fuertemente, y aprovechando el ángulo de donde se encontraba abrazo al moreno por la espalda. Itachi sabía que ese era su momento. Kakashi ya se había cansado de juegos.

—Jajaja, ¡Kakashi! jajaja ¡Basta! ¡Bájame! jajaja —Iruka creía que el juego continuaba, y reía divertido en los brazos del mayor.

—No.

El tono serio y frió con el que su amigo lo había dicho lo hizo temblar. Iruka había dejado de forcejear y Kakashi seguía sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Itachi se había acercado y lo tenía en frente suyo. El peliplata dio unos pasos hacia tras, yendo para la parte menos profunda de la piscina.

—Chicos... Esto ya no tiene ninguna gracia…

Iruka empezaba a asustarse ¿Porque estaban tan raros esos dos?

—Y no la tendrá —la voz de Itachi se le hizo mas cortante y cínica que nunca.

El Uchiha salto contra Iruka como fiera por su presa. Desabrocho el short que traía puesto. Iruka había comenzado a moverse inquieto, temeroso. Los ojos color tormenta de Kakashi estaban fijos en su cuello. El cual empezó a besar y hacer pequeñas mordidas.

¿Acaso era aquello una pesadilla?

Itachi había logrado finalmente bajar los pantaloncillos del moreno. El cual no había dejado de luchar por liberarse. Kakashi intensificaba el agarre, y había comenzado a frotar sus caderas en la parte trasera de Iruka, esto asusto aun más al delfín. Los ruegos y quejidos de Iruka, hicieron reflexionar un poco a ambos. Se miraron un momento. Sabían que los dos lo harían de igual forma. No darían el brazo a torcer.

La erección de Kakashi empezaba a dolerle dentro de su short. Lo cual soluciono liberándola de su prisión. El miembro duro del peliplata rozaba fuertemente contra el bien formado trasero de Iruka.

—Por favor... Kakashi —las lágrimas en los ojos del castaño ya no pudieron ser retenidas. Confundiéndose algunas con el agua de la piscina.

—Lo siento —el Hatake se sentía un poco culpable por hacerle eso a su amigo... Pero ya no podía aguantarlo más. Con ayuda del de mirada azabache, había logrado llegar a las escaleras de la piscina. En las cuales se recostó, aun sosteniendo a Iruka.

Itachi tomo con una de sus manos el miembro flácido del moreno, haciendo unos masajes bastantes bruscos. La otra mano, la llevo un poco mas abajo... Iruka sintió de repente como su entrada era invadida por uno de los dedos del pelinegro. Un gemido de molestia y dolor escapo de sus labios y mas lagrimas descendían por su dorado rostro.

—Basta... Déjenme.

—Shhh... Si te relajas... Puede que lo disfrutes.

El de ojos negros quitó el dedo del interior de su amigo y le dijo al peliplata que entrara primero. Este acomodo mejor al castaño sobre si, de forma para que le fuera más sencillo penetrarlo.

Y entro de manera tan violenta, que Iruka no pudo ni respirar en largos y tortuosos segundos. Lo único que el menor sabía era que dolía; que era cálido y duro a la vez que suave en su interior. El de ojos grises gimió de placer al sentir apresado su miembro dentro del moreno. Iruka gemía y se quejaba de dolor. Kakashi se mantuvo quieto unos minutos para darle tiempo a la virgen entrada de Iruka a que se acostumbrase un poco a la anchura de su órgano.

Itachi masturbaba el sexo de Iruka, que había empezado a endurecerse. Decidió entonces que también era su tiempo de sentir placer. Abrió las piernas de Iruka y las posó sobre sus hombros. Con una mano seguía dándole placer al castaño, mientras que con la otra, había bajado su bóxer y liberado su erección, para poder masturbarse el mismo.

El de ojos azabaches acerco su rostro al cuello de Iruka. Y con su lengua había empezado a degustar la piel del Umino. El castaño creía que moriría en ese mismo instante... Sentir el miembro de Kakashi en su interior, la mano de Itachi en su pene y las bocas hambrientas de ambos lamiendo y besando su piel... Era demasiado. Si bien sentía mucho dolor, también había comenzado a sentir un poco de placer.

Kakashi emprendía un suave vaivén con sus caderas. Introduciendo y sacando su sexo con suavidad y cuidado del interior de su amigo. Itachi saboreaba con ímpetu la dorada piel, excitadísimo por el pensamiento de que pronto el también estaría dentro de Iruka. Subió hasta el rostro del menor y lo beso intensamente. Introduciendo su lengua de un modo lujurioso y dominante.

Iruka luego de unos segundos había empezado a forcejear, el beso era tan intenso que lo dejaba sin aire. Itachi se separo un momento, para después lamer las lagrimas que despedían las orbes marrones de su amigo. Bajo un poco mas, pasando la calida lengua por las mejillas, la barbilla, el cuello, se detuvo un momento para morder suavemente el esternón, siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su pecho, lamió rápidamente las tetillas para seguir descendiendo; los abdominales, se entretuvo bastante mordiendo delicadamente el ombligo, hasta que llego a la parte mas baja.

El castaño ya gemía de puro placer. La boca de Itachi había llegado hasta su miembro, la mirada azabache se posó en la erección del moreno. Se relamió sensualmente los labios y decidió saborearla. Iruka estaba en éxtasis. Sentía su cara arder y su cuerpo iba a explotar. Kakashi seguía moviéndose con cuidado dentro de el y la boca de Itachi lo hacia tocar el cielo.

El Umino gemía y jadeaba, quería correrse y al mismo tiempo no quería que aquello acabase.

Sus gemidos en aumento de tono, advertían que pronto se correría. Itachi sacó de su boca el erecto miembro de su amigo para mirarlo un momento. Sabia que al Umino no le debía de faltar mucho para que se viniera, la penetración de Kakashi y su oral habían excitado de sobre manera al delfín. Ahora era su momento para sentir verdadero placer. Había estado masturbándose todo el rato, y ya no cabía de las ganas de entrar el también en Iruka.

—Kakashi —llamo a su amigo.

—Si, Itachi... Ah…

—Voy a entrar.

—Mmm... Esta bien... Ah... Pero espera a que termine…

—Ni hablar, entrare contigo dentro.

— ¿Que? No podemos, es su primera vez, le haremos mucho daño.

—Tú cállate, y hazme caso... También vas a disfrutarlo.

Kakashi acepto de mala gana lo que quería hacer su amigo. Aflojo el agarre que había mantenido pegado a su cuerpo al moreno. Sorprendiéndose, porque Iruka no mostraba ninguna señal de querer apartarse u hacer cualquier otra cosa, solo se había quedado quieto en su lugar, jadeando por lo bajo. Itachi, con cada una de sus manos, separo las piernas del castaño suavemente.

El Uchiha quedo en blanco mirando lo sexy que se veía Iruka. Su cuerpo parecía brillar por el sudor y el agua de la piscina; los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro sonrojado y con una expresión de sumiso sin límites; las piernas abiertas, la erección despierta en un cien por cien y la entrada ocupada por el miembro de su amigo. Relamió sus labios una vez más..._Que bueno va a estar esto..._

—Iruka-kun... Esto va a doler un poco... Así que relájate.

Esto no había hecho nada más que asustar al menor. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio como el pelinegro relamía tres de sus dedos y los llevaba hacia su zona baja. Uno de los dedos trataba de hacerse paso en la estrecha y ocupada cavidad.

— ¡Itachi! ¡No! ¡Duele mucho!

—Tranquilo... Solo relájate.

El Uchiha volvía a intentar meter el dedo. Hizo un poco de presión hasta que cedió. Kakashi gimió contra el oído del castaño haciéndolo estremecer. El moreno solo dio un gemido de dolor que escapo de su garganta. Un segundo dedo se hacia paso. Esta vez no había dolido tanto, empezaba a sentir algo diferente.

La boca de Itachi se había unido a la suya nuevamente. Y la mano del pelinegro había vuelto a masturbar al castaño. Iruka había decidido concentrarse en el placer que le otorgaban sus amigos, y no en el dolor de su entrada, que se ensanchaba cada vez más.

Itachi creyó que ya era suficiente. Saco sus dedos del interior del de ojos marrones y se acomodo delante de el. Iruka miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la erección del pelinegro, poniéndose nuevamente nervioso y temiendo de qué le dolería más de lo que ya le había dolido. Se sentía cansado y su entrada le ardía. No estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo con ambos al mismo tiempo.

El de mirada azabache levanto más las piernas de Iruka. Este se estremecía al sentir el duro miembro del mayor rozar con sus nalgas. Un grito agudo de dolor se escucho en el gimnasio. Su espalda se arqueó, aún cuando Kakashi lo estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras Itachi comenzaba a introducir su miembro.

Iruka se retorcía incomodo. El ardor era insoportable. Apretaba con firmeza los brazos del peliplateado. Itachi entraba en el poco de a poco. Dejando que la sangre que brotaba de la entrada de Iruka lubricase un poco su miembro. El castaño oía como Kakashi gemía entrecortadamente y el pelinegro jadeaba en su pecho. Su miembro era sujetado por una de las manos de Itachi, mientras que este retrocedía solo para luego poder entrar nuevamente.

Casi grito de nuevo, pero fue acallado por la boca del pelinegro. Hatake besaba la parte de la nuca, y el azabache mordía los hombros del moreno. Trataban de distraerlo mientras ambos comenzaban a moverse en su interior. Primero con envestidas lentas y cortas, para ir aumentando en potencia y en velocidad. Las largas y con un poco mas de fuerza golpeaban un punto sensible en su interior que lo estremecían y lo hacia enloquecer de placer.

Su cuerpo era sacudido por una sensación increíble mientras gemía y se aferraba con ambas manos a la espalda de Itachi. Lo único que pudo ver fue un blanco inmaculado mientras se corría. Sus amigos se detuvieron un momento mientras que el se venia y manchaba el abdomen del que tenia en frente. Un grito fue arrancado de su garganta mientras que eyaculaba en la mano del pelinegro que había estado acariciando su miembro.

Se arqueo sobre el pecho de Itachi, con la boca entre abierta, gimiendo y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sintiendo como nuevamente, el Hatake y el Uchiha comenzaban a moverse. Quejidos escapaban de sus sonrojados labios en cada arremetida en su interior. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado.

Kakashi mordió su hombro al momento que se corría dentro, sacudiendo sus caderas levemente, e Iruka sintió como se tensaba detrás de el. Muy poco después Itachi terminaba en su interior con una profunda envestida. Los cuerpos sudorosos y mojados de los tres se abrazaban entre si queriendo prolongar un poco mas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones.

Iruka emitió un quejido de molestia cuando Itachi salio de el, y sintió como se alejaba para recostarse en las escaleras. Al sentir las caricias que Kakashi repartía por su abdomen y costados, pensó que podría ser incomodo que el siguiera encima. Quizás las escaleras le estuvieran haciendo daño. Lenta y torpemente, trato de levantarse, cosa que no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y sus energías desvanecidas.

Itachi se levanto de las escaleras para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse. El mayor salio con cuidado del interior del moreno, su amigo había ayudado a Iruka a que se incorporase. Para cuando Kakashi se había puesto en pie, Itachi ya tenia en brazos el frágil y agotado cuerpo del castaño.

—Dámelo a mi —ordeno.

—Deja de molestar, lo tengo yo.

— ¡Joder! Te estoy diciendo que me lo des –pidió infantilmente Kakashi acercándose.

— ¡Ya cállense los dos! –la voz ronca y adormilada del moreno interrumpió la discusión. Kakashi se había acercado hasta quedar enfrente de Iruka.

—El que debe guardar silencio, eres tú —dijeron a la vez los mayores.

— ¿Y porque yo?

—Ya, relájate y duerme —le dijo el Uchiha.

— ¿Como quieres que duerma con lo que acaban de hacerme?

El sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada, sus parpados estaban pesados; el dolor en su vientre bajo y en su orificio, solo le hacían querer dormirse y olvidar aunque sea un poco aquel malestar. Kakashi e Itachi fueron hasta las bancas del gimnasio, donde el pelinegro recostó suavemente el cuerpo de Iruka.

Kakashi se sentó del lado que estaba la cabeza de Iruka. Levanto el rostro del castaño para ver que este ya se encontraba semidormido. Se acerco hasta la mejilla para depositar allí un suave beso. Tanto el peliplata como el de ojos negros se encontraban desnudos. Itachi decidió recoger las ropas que estaban en el suelo. Kakashi seguía absorto mirando el bello y tranquilo rostro de Iruka que dormía placidamente.

El de plateados cabellos se estiro en la banca. Dejando que su espalda chocara contra la fría pared. Se puso a pensar todo lo que había ocurrido hacia unos instantes. Había sido perfecto. Sin dudas había sido el mejor polvo de su vida, y sobre todo porque había sido con Iruka. Llevo su mano izquierda al rostro de su castaño, y acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Itachi se había acercado y estaba frente a el. Se hincó frente a Iruka, observando su dormido rostro al igual que el peliplata. Kakashi acerco de nuevo su cara a la del castaño y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo. Kakashi beso la sien de Iruka, e Itachi beso la frente, al mismo tiempo que ambos lo besaban, pronunciaban un suave y enamorado susurro:

—_Te amo..._

.

.

.

.

_-End-_


End file.
